


Shy

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anonymity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Romance, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shyness is a strength to build on, not a character flaw to be stamped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So hey, lets finish Fallen Angel tonight!  
> Muse: Nah.  
> Me: But we are so close and everyone wants-  
> Muse: Nope  
> Me: Ok, so then Radiant? Or Abyssinian or Centaur? I've got some great ideas for-  
> Muse: No-O  
> Me: Fine. What then?  
> Muse: Phone sex.  
> Me: Phone sex? Why in God's name, we have a million other things to do-  
> Muse: Fuck all that shit! WRITE PHONE SEX! *flings poo*  
> Me: Oh, for fuck's sake.  
> Muse: Hahaahahaa!!!! *tears off clothes and goes running naked into the woods*  
> Me: I don't even... *facepalms*

The thing about Akihito was that he was shy. He was painfully shy. He was the kind of shy that prompted cold sweats when there was any kind of public speaking involved. Every time he met a new person, his hands got so wet and clammy he would fake a cold to avoid having to shake their hand. He was the kind of shy that prompted him to burst out in a bright red flush that extended from the roots of his golden blond hair down to the peachfuzz on the back of his neck anytime anyone unexpectedly turned their attention towards him.

Middle school was a misery. High school was worse.

But he made it through.

And he made some good friends to boot.

Of course, those he met in kindergarten. Akihito had been sitting in the corner, playing with the velcro on his new red sneakers because he was too timid to grab one of the toys, because he was afraid one of the other children might want it and ask him for it. Kou sat down next to him with two plastic dinosaurs. He kept the T-Rex and he gave Akihito the Brontosaurus and they walked them on the windowsill and pretended Mrs. T’s plants were a prehistoric jungle. He began talking at an almost rapid fire pace and Akihito quickly realized he didn’t actually expect an answer, but that was alright. He was just happy someone wanted to talk to him and Kou was delighted to have a captive audience for the nonstop verbal diarrhea that drove his mother to drink.

A few minutes later another little boy named Takato joined them. He had found a Stegosaurus in another toy box and took exception to the fact that Kou was pinching leaves and feeding them to his T-rex and felt the need to lecture him about the dietary preferences of carnivores. Kou got angry and called him a poopyhead and Akihito finally piped up and explained that Kou’s T-rex was a vegetarian T-rex. That Takato seemed to be able to accept, because his crazy aunt Chiyo was a vegetarian and she always ate miso soup when his mom made teriyaki chicken.

From that point, the three of them were inseparable. If Takato and Kou were the bread in their friendship sandwich, Akihito was the PB&J that kept them together. Because you see, thats the thing about shy people. Their calm, quiet energy may not be noticed right away, but it helps everyone around them. Hot-tempered, easily angered, skeptical Takato and flamboyant, loud mouthed, overly optimistic Kou would have been like oil and water if they had been by themselves. Akihito was the emulsifier that allowed them to mix. He was the one who said the least, but he watched and he listened and he always knew just the right thing to say to make them smile and shake hands again.

His mother always encouraged him, saying he would eventually overcome his shyness, that he would outgrow it. When he was younger, Akihito hoped it was true. He waited for the day when he would suddenly be able to move through a room of strangers, shaking hands and introducing himself and making small talk easily and comfortably, the way he saw Kou do so often. He longed for the day he would walk up to someone he was attracted to and just start a conversation with them and not want to vomit in fear at the thought.

It never happened.

Over time he came to realize he wasn’t shy in the way most people were, it wasn’t that he didn’t like himself or that he didn’t have confidence. He did, in the right circumstances and the right environment and if he had something important to say. The thing was, he didn’t have important things to say all the time and he didn’t enjoy small-talk. He didn’t enjoy gossip, talking to people about other people and he didn’t watch TV, he wasn’t into sports and what did that leave? Religion, politics and the weather. Nope, nope and hell- nope. Overall, talking to strangers just exhausted him. Trying to keep up with what they were saying and remember it and then think of something to say back to them that would be both interesting and show that he had paid attention…. Guh. _Exhausting_.

What Akihito DID enjoy, was being by himself. Perhaps it made him a bit of a sociopath, or maybe a touch misanthropic, but the times he liked the best were when he was alone. Just him, himself and a good book. There were people that might have been afraid to go to the movies or out to dinner by themselves, but not Akihito. He was secure enough in himself that it didn’t matter to him what others thought. He loved to go to the park, museums, shopping and the waterfront. He made time for the people he loved, lunch with his mother and beers and darts or videogame nights with Kou and Takato, but for the most part, he was a loner. And he was ok with that. He was happy alone and even though society said that was weird and that there was something wrong with him, he really honestly was HAPPY. All by himself. He loved his job as an at-home software programmer/debugger and his hobby as an amateur photographer. He loved his teeny apartment and he loved his plants and he loved his little balcony overlooking the park. Well, it was technically a park, but had somehow become the hotel of choice for the homeless. Akihito didn’t live in the nicest part of town. He didn’t make a lot of money. Sometimes it was a stretch to make ends meet and he had to live on ramen and green onions, but overall, he considered himself to be pretty successful. There was only one problem in Akihito’s world.

Sex.

He had never had it. He had never even come CLOSE to having it. He was a twenty three year old virgin. And he hated that. He was content with everything else in his life but that one fact just made him feel utterly pathetic. It was like having straight A’s and then failing gym class. Painting a wall white and leaving a dirty fingerprint in the middle. Running a race and falling on your face at the finish line. It overruled all the other good things.

Akihito wanted to change it. He just didn’t know _how_. He was rather attractive, if he did say so himself, but the types who seemed to hit on him never appealed to him. And the types he wanted to hit on well…. that wasn’t going to happen. He had conquered his shyness with regular people for the most part just fine. He could go to a party and make small talk and introduce himself to strangers. He didn’t enjoy it, but he could do it, _unless_ that person was attractive to him. If poor Akihito was attracted to said stranger, he reverted to his fourth grade self; bumbling, fumbling and falling all over himself like a social reject. He never failed to say just exactly the worst thing and then stuttered and clammed up and always, always ended up feeling like a complete and utter fool.

It was even worse because Akihito was gay. He had known he was gay ever since he went to Kou’s third grade birthday party at the pool and Takato stole Mutou’s swimtrunks and the other boy had run naked around the pool trying to get them back. Mutou had been a bit of an early bloomer and watching the other boy’s larger than average cock and just barely fuzzy testicles bounce between his legs as he ran had turned ten year old Akihito on like nothing else ever had before. It only got worse in high school as his troll of a teenage cock utterly ignored the girls in their short skirts and barely there tops and then responded immediately, rising like a really persistent and obnoxious flagpole every time he walked into the boy’s locker room, forcing him to hide in the showers until everyone was done changing and thereby ensuring he was always late to PE and always had to run extra laps. So he pretty much knew he was gay.

And gay guys were supposed to be funny and cool, flamboyant and suave and up for anything and Akihito was absolutely none of those things and he wasn’t going to try to be something he wasn’t.

And so, he was horny. A miserably horny twenty three year old virgin.

Across town there was another man who was miserably horny as well.

Thirty four year old Asami Ryuichi was Akihito’s opposite in almost every way, except one. But it was the most important one. He also preferred to be by himself. He was tall, rich and strikingly handsome, so of course, he wasn’t called shy but rather ‘introverted’. The tall dark and silent type. Silent mostly because he didn’t have anything to say. Idle talk irritated the shit out of him. He was the type who felt if you didn’t have something important to say, it was best not to say anything at all. Silence to Asami was gold.

He was an open misanthrope and a complete sociopath and was wholly unashamed of it. People were, for the most part, utterly boring to him. He would rather staple his tongue to the desk than try and make small talk about Aiko...Aika… Akiko?... whatever her name was’s new baby boy and the utterly _amazing_ fact that he could now crawl, burble unintelligibly and shit his own pants. Asami’s idea of hell was to get cornered in his office by a chatty business partner that would not shut up and no foreseeable escape plan.

He paid his personal assistant Kirishima extra to recognize the ‘talkers’ and extract him from such situations. It was like Saving Private Ryan, where he was Private Ryan, Kirishima was Tom Hanks and extroverts were the Nazis.

Damned extroverts.

He loved his life, just as it was. He was happy alone. He loved coming home to his delightfully empty, deliciously quiet penthouse where, rather than be attacked immediately by someone wanting to know all about his day and what he did and who he saw and blahblahblahblah… no. It was silent. And he could finally, finally rest and relax and be at peace with himself. He was not ashamed to admit that he liked his own company better than anyone else’s. He ate what he wanted, worked out in peace, read his newspaper and recharged for the next day, where he would go to work and smile and talk to clients and business partners all day, making idle conversation with a charming, fake smile he had mastered so well. It was a challenge to go against his own introverted nature, but he loved his company and his job as CEO required him to interact with people all day long and therefore he had mastered the art of social conversation out of necessity.

The problem was, the idea of doing that when he was not at work just seemed utterly exhausting. Essentially, like MORE work. Dating? Taking someone he didn’t know out for dinner and drinks and trying to judge how long he needed to listen to their inane blathering before it was socially acceptable for him to ask if he could put his dick somewhere inside them… that, well that was NOT his idea of a good time. Plus with the sex came the inevitable phone calls and ‘why didn't you _call me_?’ and ‘why don’t you _like_ me?’ and his best attempts to explain that it wasn’t that he didn’t like her it was that he didn't particularly like _anybody_ and that he wasn't interested in a relationship right now. Or ever. And of course then the woman would be upset and then drama ensued. And since Asami’s sexuality was a bit like a well oiled weathervane, and swung both ways depending on the direction of the wind, he soon found out that gay men were just as bad as women, and sometimes even worse. So dating was out and that pretty much left prostitutes and call-girls and Asami quite frankly hadn’t gotten quite that desperate. Yet.

But he was getting there.

It had been six months since he had last gotten laid and he was bloody well nearing the end of his rope. Another six months of this dry spell and he might just hang himself with it.

He enjoyed porn, like any man, loved seeing pretty little twinks getting ploughed by large muscular men like himself and begging so sweetly for more. He liked some of the fetish sites too, innocent teens calling their lovers Daddy and getting spanked on their round naughty bottoms. He liked bondage sites too but had a particular affinity for cam-boy websites. It was an anonymous way of expressing his need to control and dominate his partner in bed, in a way he just couldn’t do in real life. He enjoyed logging in under his screen name ‘SugarDaddy34’ and would pay, sometimes exorbitant amounts of money, to get to tell the boys on screen what to do and how to do it. Play with themselves, play with their toys… it was exciting at first, but in truth, it all got a little boring after a while. They gave him fake names and fake smiles and it was perfectly obvious after a time that they were faking their enjoyment and their reactions to him. He wanted something a little more intimate. A little more real. A little more…. something.

Asami sighed and logged off. Not tonight.

He went to sleep horny and frustrated that night and so did Akihito.

The next morning Asami woke and went to work as he always did.

Akihito woke and logged onto his computer to see what projects he had been assigned and found an email from his boss containing the one thing no employee ever wants to see. He was being laid off. Budget cuts at the software company and the first to go were all of the contracted programmers that worked from home.

He took a deep breath to keep from panicking.

There was a small severance package offered and he had a bit of savings to tide him over. He could get through a month, maybe two on it before he would be in trouble. He just had to start looking for another job right away is all.

He immediately began to search all of the websites, but there was nothing listed. What if nothing got listed? He took another deep breath. He could find work. He would find work. Maybe not programming, at least not right away, but something. Maybe in the IT department at a company or… well heck he could always be a server again. And he did have a few photography jobs coming up, there was a wedding.

Akihito took the rest of the day to polish his resume and post it on every website he could find. He submitted to every job listing that he was even remotely qualified and then also uploaded his photography portfolio to several websites. And then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Everyday he looked for postings and there were none. And everyday he sent his resume out, even walking and hand delivering it to the jobs he really wanted, but he never got a response other than a few polite “I’m sorry but we are not hiring at the moment’ courtesy letters. Which were a nice sentiment, but the reality of hopefully opening them only to have those hopes dashed time and time again was really quite discouraging. He’d rather they hadn’t sent anything at all.

Weeks passed, and then a month and that was when Akihito began to truly get desperate.

-

 

 

This one is for all my [introverts](http://www.buzzfeed.com/erinlarosa/31-unmistakable-signs-that-youre-an-introvert#.kaG33wo1qX) out there.

You get [it](http://ct.iscute.com/ol/ic/sw/i38/2/7/29/ic_5781ecbda323fee84192ad673068baf0.jpg).


	2. Chapter 2

“Phone sex”

Akihito nearly shot his borrowed sip of beer out his nose. “E-excuse me?” He spluttered.

Kou nodded and said it again but slower, “Phoone seeex.”

Akihito looked at his friend as if he had said the words “Pink Bigfoot.” It made about the same amount of sense. He shook his head in confusion, “Come again? How exactly is ‘phone sex’ going to help me pay my rent?”

His friend sighed and shook his head and grabbed Akihito’s smart phone and typed the words, “phone sex with pretty twinks” and hit search. He clicked on the first website that came up: www.gayphonesex.com

He showed Akihito, “Here, see, all you have to do is sign up and post some sexy pictures and the perverts will PAY to talk to you. How do you think I put myself through community college?”

Akihito picked his jaw up off the table and shook his head in disbelief, “Wait, YOU were a phone sex operator?”

Kou nodded, “Yup, easiest money I ever made.”

“But weren’t you scared, or worried that the perverts might come find you or something?”

He shook his head, “No man, its completely anonymous and I never showed my face in the photos, just my abs and my body. How it works is you sign up with the website and post your profile and the website has your phone number. If a guy sees you and likes you and wants to talk to you, he calls them and then they connect you, he never gets your phone number. Its perfectly safe!”

Takato came back from the bathroom and sat down, crunching on a handful of peanuts and washing it down with a swig from his Sapporo, “Whats safe?”

Kou smiled smugly at him, “Akihito is going to be a phone sex operator.”

Akihito facepalmed, using the tabletop as his palm. Takato nearly choked on his beer, “What? AKIHITO?” He looked at Kou in disbelief, “Our Akihito? The kid who hid under his desk every time the teacher called on him in second grade? The kid who passed out in the bathroom before his seventh grade book report? The kid who blushes bright red every time you even say the word sex?”

As if on cue, Akihito’s cheeks turned bright pink, Takato pointed at him with his thumb and a sideways headjerk, “That Akihito? Kou, you’ve had some crazy ideas before, but this one takes the cake. He’s like the shyest guy alive. There is no way Akihito could talk dirty with strange men on the phone.”

Akihito fiddled with some peanut shells as Kou defended him, “He can do it if he wants to! Its not that hard, you just go with what the customer says, say a bunch of sexy stuff and moan alot.”

“Its not hard for you motormouth because you don’t even _listen_ to half the stuff that comes out of your own mouth, but Akihito thinks about everything he says. He’d be way too embarrassed.”

Akihito interrupted him, “What does it pay?”

Takato looked at him in disbelief, “You can’t seriously be considering this?!”

He shrugged, “Why not? Like Kou says, its perfectly safe. Its not actual sex. I mean this might be good for me, push me out of my comfort zone a little.”

“Akihito, this is so far out of your comfort zone, its ridiculous. Take babysteps, learn to swim before jumping in the deep end. Try talking to someone at a bar first or something.”

He shook his head, “Takato I need the MONEY, I’m so broke right now its not funny. I can’t work construction because I’m too small. There’s no jobs in the tech industry right now. I get a few odd jobs with my photography but its not enough to pay my bills. What am I going to do? Be a waiter again? Work retail? We both know what a disaster that was.”

Takato well remembered. Akihito was the worst waiter in the history of waiters; clumsy, easily flustered and terrible at talking to people. His short stint in retail was even worse because he would hide in the bathroom every time he was approached by a customer.

“Yea, but phone sex….”

Kou piped up, “It pays $2.49 a minute. The guys pay $4.99 a minute to talk and you take half and the website takes half. There’s a ten minute minimum so every phone call you are guaranteed to get at least twenty bucks out of and the longer you keep them on the phone, the more money you get. So like if you talk for an hour thats…” He paused in thought.

Akihito finished for him, “Nearly 150 dollars an hour. That more than five times my hourly rate as a software programmer. Just four hours a month and I could pay my rent.” Akihito shrugged, “For that kind of money, it would be stupid not to at least TRY.”

Kou slapped him on the back, “Thats the spirit!”

Later that night after Takato went home to his wife, Kou helped him set up his online profile. He grinned wickedly as he typed it out. Akihito laid on the bed and thought about his life choices.

“Handle...hmmm….ShyTwink23”

Akihito arched a brow, “Twink? Whats a twink?”

Kou looked innocently at him, “A small finger-sized sponge cake, sweet to the taste and filled with white cream.”

“Kouuu…”

“Alright, its a semi-derogatory term for a young, pretty gay boy. Stands for ‘Teenage, White, Into No Kink.’”

“No, absolutely not. Think of something else.”

“ShyBaby23”

“That makes me sound like a chick.”

“No, it makes you sound young and with your voice, it’ll be a good draw for the Pedo-types.”

“I don’t want to talk to those types.”

Kou huffed irritably, “You don’t get to be picky Aki, and your voice makes you sound like a teenager so its inevitable you are going to appeal to a certain niche. Now hush, Mommy’s working here.”

Akihito grunted and rolled over to pick at the quilt he was laying on. He tried to tune out what Kou was saying.

“Age: Barely legal.”

“Looks: small, young, blond with blue eyes.”

“Interests: computers, photography, gardening, cooking, older men.”

“Kinks: … hmmm…..” He eyeballed Akihito critically.

Akihito glared back, “Oh, just make something up!”

He grinned, “Ok! You are now into spanking, Daddykink and love being ‘manhandled’. Now just a few pictures and we can post this.”

Akihito looked up at him with an angry pout on his lips. Kou took full advantage.

CLICK

“Got it! Thats perfect! Now, roll over and lets have one with your shirt pulled up and your boxers peeking out.”

Akihito did as he was asked, “But my face won’t be in them right?”

Kou nodded, “Nose down. We’ve got to show your lips. Thats like one of your biggest selling points. Now lick your lips and get them good and wet….”

CLICK

“Ok just one more, stand up and take off your shirt and face the window. Put your arm up on the sill. Ok, now push your butt out just a little… Perfect.”

CLICK

Kou downloaded them, Akihito cropped and adjusted the color and they uploaded them to the website. Aki chose the one of his back facing the camera as his main pic. His pale skin almost seemed to glow against the dark lights of the city behind him. He looked…. hot actually. And the one where his lips were all fat and wet, just looked full of filthy promise, his fingers trailing along his flat naked abdomen. They were subtly sexual, not blatant at all but still Akihito blushed as Kou activated his profile and it went live.

His best friend smirked, “You are gonna have so many callers, just wait and see. I have to get home now but just remember, let the customer lead. You’ll be surprised, some of them are just lonely and want to talk to someone. Others are horny and want to get off and they don’t want to do it alone. Its ok to get into it with them. Look up dirty phrases and things to help but just be yourself Aki, you are sexier than you think, just as you are. There’s lots of guys that find the shy type appealing.”

Akihito blushed furiously and Kou smiled at him as he left, waggling his fingertips, “And don’t forget to have fun!”

Akihito was left alone with his cellphone. He stared at it almost fearfully, expecting it to ring any moment.

But it didn’t.

The night grew darker and darker outside and the shadows fell across his face as he slid into sleep, his hand next to the silent phone, palm up. He fell asleep with his computer on, his profile still logged in and active.

Just after midnight, the phone rang, shrill and piercing and startled Akihito awake. He grabbed for it almost frantically, having totally forgotten about the website. He thought perhaps it was an emergency of some sort, one of his friends or his mother…

“H-hello?” He gasped.

“Hello?”

The voice was deep and husky and utterly unfamiliar to him. He frowned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “Who is this?”

“Who is this?” The voice on the other end echoed, “Isn’t this Shybaby23?”

Akihito’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh yes! Yes it is, but you can call me Akihito-” He clapped his hand over his mouth, “Oh dear, I’m not supposed to tell you that am I?”

The man on the other end chuckled at him, “Thats quite alright and to even things up I’ll even tell you my name. You can call me Asami.”

“Hello Asami-san, its nice to meet you.” Akihito said politely.

He chuckled again, “Is this your first time taking a call?”

Akihito deflated a bit, “Is it that obvious?”

“A bit.”

He worried his lower lip with his teeth anxiously, “Would you like to hang up and call someone more to your liking? Maybe someone with more experience?”

“No, no I think you are quite to my liking.”

Akihito didn’t know what to say to that, “Oh..”

“Tell me a bit about yourself Akihito.”

“Like what?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Like how I look?”

“Sure.”

“Well, I’m blond and I have blue eyes. I have fair skin and I can’t tan at all, I just burn. In the summer time I sometimes get freckles on my nose which I hate…”

“I love freckles.”

The boy blushed and continued, “I’m rather short, only five foot five…”

The man’s voice turned suspicious, “How old are you?”

“Twenty three.”

“You don’t sound twenty three. Whats your birthday?”

He answered without thinking, “May 5th 1991. I really am twenty three, honestly, though hardly anyone ever believes me until they see my license.”

“I believe you Akihito.”

They were both silent for a moment. Akihito couldn’t think of anything to say so he blurted the man’s own question back at him, “How old are you?”

“I’m thirtyfour, soon to be thirtyfive.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“August 4th.”

Akihito looked at the calendar, it was July twentyeighth.

“Oh, that is soon. What are you going to do for your birthday?”

“Have a big party I suppose.”

His voice was dry and utterly unenthusiastic, almost mournful. It made Akihito laugh, “You don’t like parties very much, do you?”

“Not particularly.”

“Why not?” Akihito asked, his interest piqued.

“Well, I suppose because I don’t like being around large groups of people. The larger the number of people, the more shallow the conversations. There’s never an opportunity to talk about anything serious. And if you did happen onto a meaningful conversation by chance, you are always being interrupted. There’s no… intimacy, I suppose. All those people, but no connection.”

Akihito nodded emphatically, “I know EXACTLY what you mean. I hate large parties. Everyone is always talking and talking, back and forth and I never know what to say. I always end up stealing the snack bowl and hiding out in the bathroom.”

The deep voice on the other end of the line broke out into deep laughter, “I’ll have to try that next time.”

“So if you don’t like parties, what do you like to do for fun?”

“Hmm. Fun. Well, I… I don’t know. What do you like to do for fun?”

Akihito scratched his head as he propped the phone up between his ear and shoulder, “Hmm, well what I like best is just having a day to myself. Where I don’t have to go out or do anything and talk to anybody. A day where I can read and write, take pictures or go on a walk. Maybe cook a big meal, just for myself. A day where I can just do as I please.”

“I know EXACTLY what you mean.”

Akihito giggled, “A regular pair of social misfits we are.”

“Damn straight.” The other man said it proudly and Akihito smiled wide, “You don’t think its a bad thing? To like being alone?”

“No. I think it rather denotes a certain strength, to be at home with yourself. To enjoy your own company.”

“We’ll certainly never be lonely.”

“No, we won’t.”

They went quiet again and then Akihito piped up, “Well, maybe sometimes, it would be nice to have someone though.”

“What if they wanted to talk when you didn’t want to?”

“Well, I suppose you would just have to be good at reading each other.”

“In my experience, most people can’t stand the silence. They have to fill it with noise, constantly.”

“I like the silence.”

“Me too.”

They were quiet for a long time after that, but it wasn’t an awkward quiet. It was…. companionable.

“Do you mind if I ask Akihito, what is a boy like you doing working on a phone sex line?”

His voice was soft, but blunt, “I need the money.”

“I see.”

“I had a good job, a respectable job, as a software engineer. But I got laid off and I haven’t been able to find work. My best friend, he suggested I give this a try. He set up my profile and everything. I was pretty scared, but then you called and well…” His voice trailed off uncertainly.

“I’m glad I called too.” Asami said, finishing his sentence for him, “I think I would like to call you again, if that would be alright?”

Akihito smiled wide, blushing and nodding his head before realizing that he needed to answer out loud, “Yes. Yes, I would like that.

“I’ll call you again tomorrow then, same time.”

“But- but we never talked about… the… I mean you didn’t… what you paid for?” Akihito fumbled embarrassingly but the man’s calm voice soothed his worries, “I got more than I paid for Akihito, and far more than I expected. And there will be plenty of time for that next time we talk.”

The bold insinuation hung heavy between them and Akihito squeezed his legs together, already eager for their next conversation. He had been dreading talking dirty to a stranger, but Asami already didn’t feel like a stranger. With Asami, well, he was actually looking forward to the naughty part of his new job.

“Ok… Asami.”

“Sleep well, Akihito.”

Akihito laid his phone down on the nightstand, almost giddy with excitement. He forgot to hang it up. The man on the line didn’t forget, he just simply didn’t hang it up. He listened as Akihito got up and used the bathroom, humming to himself and then lay back down, shifting on the bed. He listened as the boy’s breathing deepened and the minutes ticked by, one after another after another…. and for the first time in a long time, Asami didn't feel alone.

-

 

 

Don't forget to hug an [introvert ](http://memebase.cheezburger.com/webcomics/share/8343761408)today!!

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
